


Daddy Issues

by OllieGoobie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, songfic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieGoobie/pseuds/OllieGoobie
Summary: Lightly based on the song 'Daddy Issues' by The Neighbourhood.Alexander carries some emotional baggage, huh? Well he isn't the only one.





	Daddy Issues

Midnight began to fall, the bright moon was masked by the dark clouds, covering up the natural night light surrounding the Library. From the looks of it, you could tell that it could potentially rain sooner or later. You stared down at your laptop, contemplating if you wanted to continue tomorrow before the storm hits. It was a risk, but you were willing to take it, your essay could wait another day.

You wrapped yourself with the school's hoodie, just in case if it began to pour, and made your way out. Being late at night within the school, it wasn't strange to still see some students out and about, as it was quite common. Many freshman and sophomores rushing to hit the books, while the senior class did whatever the fuck they pleased. However, tonight the halls were practically empty, you could hear your own footsteps walking across the polished floors. It struck an eerie feeling to your thought.

"You sound like such an arrogant whelp!" The immediate sound interrupted, leaving you confused.

"At least I don't stand around looking like some kind of flowery ornament!"

You summed up that the yelling came from Washington's classroom. Not your surprise, despite not taking the class, you knew shit went down there. Everyone did. The well-known and praised Thomas Jefferson alongside the acclaimed and notorious Alexander Hamilton discoursing yet again. Now, you weren't the nosy type, but you couldn't help yourself but lend an ear to the discussion. This went on for minutes.

"And do you wanna know what I think, Hamilton? You only managed to get in just because you were a mere honor student! Not your status and neither did your money! You're a joke!"

Silence grew, even you were dumbfounded by what Jefferson was spewing.

"You're nothing but a pretentious, pathetic lil' man with a troubling case of daddy issues who just got lucky!" That was the final nail to the coffin.

That struck a nerve, even to you. You could practically feel the speechlessness from Alexander's own mouth and you didn't even have to see to know. You gulped, at least hoping if the other man had a good combat, your question was answered when the sound of the door to the class startled you, with Alex stepping out. That's a no then. You looked up to him, seeing his dark eyes swell in anguish. Eyes that were worn and darkened with bags. They then widen, seeing you right next to his class. You were caught red handed, it was obvious that you appeared to be snooping. Alexander walked out, not speaking a word, not even a mutter emerged from pain. His back was hunched while he looked down to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself, being his only comfort. His own protection.

Guilt tripped you over as you watched him walk by, trying to cover himself and to shrink from the earth. The door swung open again, revealing Thomas this time. His focusing went from Alexander to you, raising an eyebrow as to wonder why you were right by the door. All you could do was glare at him with a stink eye, "Prick." You spoke and followed Alex right after.

You could still see his figure walking down to the dorms, where you assumed that's where he was heading, at least you hoped. The night wasn't helping much with your vision, a few lamp posts could only brightened so much. You had to hurry, as you were already feeling a few droplets of rain striking your nose and forehead. You went at a quick pace.

"Alexander!" You yelled him out, a huge sigh of relief escaped from you as he stopped in place by the sound of your voice calling to him. He didn't turn around, however. The most movement he made was placing his arms down to his body, and clutching his fists up. He was now vulnerable to you now, despite trying to look tough in appearance. You proceeded to stop right behind him, not sure what to do next. Silence fell, yet again. So thick you could cut it.

"What do you want?" He was the first to speak. His harshness set you off, you blinked while trying to think of what to say. You put yourself at ease, however.

"Listen, I apologize for prying at your... discourse with Jefferson..."

Nothing. Alexander remained yet still.

"It wasn't my business to snoop around like that and yes, I am a moron to do so. However, that doesn't excuse Jefferson for exploiting that. That was a real dick move!"

You sighed, as nothing seemed to affect him. He stayed still, just like the light pole next to him. A clap a thunder then collided with lighting, hearing the warning of the rain coming in the way.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? There is no fucking reason for you to apologize." Alex spoke, you heard the crack of his voice, followed by shaky fists. He covered his face with one hand, hearing him mutter, "Nothing..."

"I don't have a father either."

Alexander's head turned, he believed he may have heard you wrong. He blinks, questioning. "W-What?"

You stuffed your hands in your pockets, sinking to your hoodie. You just blurted that out, with no thought. Not like it was a lie, though.

"I mean- I do have one, but he's an ass. He has never told me he loved me, was never there for me, never had time for his own daughter..."

Alex, intrigued yet perplex, looked at your body language, clearly uncomfortable to speak. He let out a shaky laugh, forming a crooked, adorable smile. You flushed red at the mere sight of him, trying to form that dorky smile.

"At least he was in your life. Mine left before I was even born. Never met him." He laughed, it was a sad laughter. You could feel the pain and the relief escape from that one shaky laugh. It was then joined by your own vocals. Sad and pathetic but yet, you and Alexander ended up eccentric for a good, solid minute. Then it soon died down, wiping the tears from your faces. At that moment, you finally felt a heavy drop hit with light force to your forehead. Before it could rain down at your parade, Alex took your hand in his, bringing up to his lips. Brushing them softly.

"Ms. Y/n I am assuming?" You nodded to his question, blushing at his action as you feel a grin form at the back of your hand.

"May I lead the way to my dorm before the rain pours?" You smiled to him.

"Why, I could simply not deny an offer from you."

* * *

 

Your eyes fluttered as daylight shined upon your room, upon which you realized it wasn't your room at all. Shifting stirred next to you, the half naked body of Alexander appeared out of the cover with the largest dumb smile on his face, his arm hooked around your waist, wrapped around warmly. You look down to yourself, appearing in Alexander's large shirt and underwear. You could briefly remember walking into  Alex's dorm room, ending up tangled in each other's arms, passionately caressing each other's lips and yet at the heat of the moment, you didn't took it that far. Your faintly smiled to Alexander, who smiled back at you, his hazy eyes now opening to see you next to him.

" 'Morning."


End file.
